


What a fine day...

by Purpolpukepanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover has a little sister no cap, Fluff, M/M, They’re Uncles, after everything, every is fine, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpolpukepanda/pseuds/Purpolpukepanda
Summary: This year it’s Clover and Qrow’s turn to make dinner for everyone, to celebrate the defeat of Salem.But is luck on their side?
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	What a fine day...

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I did a major boo-boo, on my last work “Cold Warmth” I had ‘birds of a feather’ as a preview I got the whole chapter done yesterday. I decided to delete the preview cause y’know that would be annoying. Turns out I deleted the whole series... so here I’m making fluff about my ship... idk if I’ll try and rewrite everything, but I have school and play a sport so don’t count on it...

It was a nice morning, sunny but not too much. Qrow and Clover fast asleep in their bed, them being bare from the waist up cause someone wanted to try and fix the AC. We won’t mention any names. Three years ago everything changed for them. They’d defeated Salem, gotten married, and living in their own auburn wood home. Ruby decided to make a tradition that each team would make dinner once a hear to celebrate the anniversary of beating Salem. Unfortunately last year was when they had the wedding, so Ruby decided to call it off that’s hear and make Qrow Andy Clover in charge of next year.

Qrow was surprisingly woken up by birds chirping outside their window, he lightly groaned from the sun beaming into the room. He turned toward his significant other, seeing his sleeping form. Clover was always the first one to get up, make breakfast, and head to work. Of course him being on military time management. Qrow was smiling at his peaceful form, his heart warms up his whole body. 

Qrow touches Clover’s warm face with his ice cold palm, causing Clover to flinch and meeting Qrow’s red eyes.

“I knew you were awake.” Qrow mumbles

“I tried to fall back asleep but your cousins were being loud.” Clover joking 

“Don’t bring them into this.” Qrow tried to force down his smile, Clover taking his opportunity and started tickling Qrow. Qrow was yelling at him to stop, but his laughter falling to do so.

“Clover, stop!” Qrow was laughing uncontrollably, Clover now sitting on top of Qrow’s waist 

“Don’t hide your smile from me.” Clover said finally giving up his assault, Qrow wiping his eyes from being watery and coming down from his giggles smiling up at teal eyes. 

“There’s that smile I fell in love with.” Clover said leaning down, and planting a kiss on Qrow’s lips. Qrow grabs Clover’s waist as he smiles into the kiss, he could feel Clover’s smile as well. Clover sat back up and put his hands on the pale man’s chest.

“C’mon we have planning to do.” Clover gets up from his makeshift seat, Qrow groaning at Clover for leaving him.

“Do we have to?” Qrow mumbling into the pillows 

“Well last year we had our wedding, you wanted it to be in the summer.” Clover reminds him

“Well that’s because I knew the weather would be bad in all other three seasons.” Qrow sat up defending himself, Clover rolling his eyes, and putting on sweats and a green shirt leaving the room.

“Don’t make me get you out of bed Qrow.” Clover falls down the hall, Qrow already hearing him down the stairs, most likely making breakfast. Qrow pouting listens to his husband and gets dressed in a white shirt with some basketball shorts. He grabs his scroll and calls Ruby while he’s heading down the stairs.

“Hey, Uncle Qrow what’s your plan today?” Ruby asks cheerily, Qrow grazing the railing down the stairs to make sure he doesn’t slip on the wooden stairs, Clover’s suggestion, and carpet on the main floor.

“I don’t know kiddo what do we have to be aware about?” Qrow making sure he doesn’t upset anyone at the party. Clover still making breakfast, but listening to the conversation.

“Well, Yang likes barbecue, Blake likes fish, Weiss likes anything, and I’m fine with anything, but make sure you have desserts.” Ruby reminds him of her sweet tooth

“Guess me and Cloves have a lot to then, and that’s only for your team.” Qrow chuckles 

“Is uncle Clover there? Put me on speaker.” Ever since they were engaged, Yang and Ruby have been non-stop calling him Uncle, heck even in their reception speeches they never referred to him as ‘Clover.’ Qrow does as he’s told, puts his phone on speaker and lays it on the island in their kitchen. 

“Do you know what your team would like, uncle Clover?” Ruby asks, Qrow walking over and hugging Clover’s back resting his head in his shoulder. 

“Hmm, Marrow would probably not mind steak, Elm as well, Vine vegetarian, Harriet? I don’t know what she’ll like.” Clover chuckled making Qrow’s head bop steadily against his back. 

“Okay some of us are going to bring food... can you do the barbecue and dessert?” Ruby’s suggests 

“Yeah, If your other uncle, wakes up.” Clover smiling, when Qrow pinches his side. 

“Good luck with that, see you tonight Uncle Qrow and Uncle Clover.” Ruby hangs up

“You can say I’m sick and we can cancel it and have movie night.” Qrow mumbles

Clover letting out a sigh, “Qrow, as much I would love to cuddle up with you we have to have this party.” Clover turning off the stove, signaling he’s done. Qrow backs away from him and sitting on one of the tall chairs from their island. Clover made eggs and bacon for breakfast. Clover taking a seat by Qrow,

“How did you make this on the stove without getting the juices on you?” Qrow questions

“I just have amazing luck I guess.” Clover smirks, Qrow rolling his eyes, and taking a bite out of his breakfast. 

“Can you do all of the cooking?” Qrow doing his puppy eyes look to Clover 

“That’ll take all day, besides I’ll have you do desert it’s a simple trifle. Mostly done in the fridge. I already did part of it.” Clover says, Qrow sulked

“If we get done early I’m pretty sure we can have some fun together.” Clover winks at Qrow, making the other pause, then his face becoming flush.

“How will we get done ‘that’ early?” Qrow answers 

“Well we have luck on our side.” Clover mentions 

“I swear if I hear another luck joke out of you I’m getting the divorce papers.” Qrow says in a serious tone, Clover acting heartbroken

“Well ya better get ready cause we’re starting preparations right now.” Clover says, getting up and taking his plate to the sink to be washed later on. He opens the back door, which is right by the kitchen. It’s a red wooden deck with stairs leading down to their back yard, on the deck it has small seating area and a grill. Clover, saving up his own money, also bought a smoker which is right next to the grill. In the actual backyard they had a sizable oak tree with a porch swing attacked to one of it’s branches. Whenever it’s a beautiful night, Clover takes Qrow out and watches the stars together, gently swinging them both until Clover has to take Qrow up to bed.

Clover starts smoking some ribs with barbecue sauce on it, on the lower rack he has chicken and pork. On the grill he’s cooking at least 8 steaks. Clover on end he puts three on he checks in on Qrow and helping him.

“Um, I have no idea how to start...” Qrow ashamed of not being able to bake, Clover setting a timer for his steaks.

“Easy, here, follow this first and set it aside in a bowl okay?” Clover hands Qrow a slip of paper of the chocolate pudding.

“You can do it Qrow.” Clover kisses Qrow’s temple and hugs his side. Qrow gets a bowl from the cabinet below the silverware and a rubber spoon. Qrow grabs all the ingredients the paper says from their supply cabinet. Qrow sets everything down on the kitchen counter reading the paper on where to start first. 

Qrow usually cooks for lunch, they take turns. Qrow and Clover have agreed on that Clover is the better cook. Qrow usually cooks lunch on the weekend and sometimes dinner, Clover has breakfast duty. 

“1:45? Already, you kept me in bed too long.” Clover giggles, sliding the door to their deck to check on the steaks.

Qrow rolls his eyes, smiling at the lovable dork.

Qrow focused now, he combines all the dry ingredients into a pot then putting it on the stove to boil. He whisks it with milk before turning the stove on, almost forgetting that step. Once the minute was up he pours it into a container and sets it into the fridge to cool. 

Not knowing what to do next he goes looking for his husband on the deck. 

“Cloves what do I do next?” Qrow asks 

“Give me a sec birdie.” Clover yells over his shoulder getting the cooked steaks off the grill into foil and wrapping it in a towel to keep them warm. The getting raw steaks on. 

“We’ll Wait for the pudding to cool then I’ll help you layer it.” Clover says

“Layers?” Qrow shocked, Clover just shrugs his shoulders innocently 

Qrow goes back inside and starts cleaning up his and Clover’s mess, from the pudding and the breakfast. Once he was done he loaded the dishes up in the dish washer. Qrow quickly washing his hands, he takes the pudding out of the fridge to see how it was doing. It felt cool enough for Qrow, but did it taste good?

Qrow glided his fingers across the edge being careful to not touch the actual pudding. Qrow was pleasantly surprised on how it tasted, it actually tastes good. Qrow was happy now knowing he actually did something everyone will enjoy. Clover came in wiping what looked like to be sauce on a towel. 

“Get your fingers out of there.” Clover chuckles throwing the dirty towel on the island. 

“It tastes so good.” Qrow says, Clover slipping his finger in and tasting it

“It does, see I told you.” Clover beams haply at his crow, Clover grabbing a tall bowl made out of glass setting it on the counter. 

“Can you grab the cake out of the fridge and the cool whip?” Clover says, Qrow nodding his head grabs what Clover told him to.

“Okay, the order is, cake, pudding, then whip. Got it?” Clover says, already heading back onto the deck, Qrow smiles at his military nature coming back in a cute way. 

Qrow starts putting it in the exact same order Clover said all the way until the top. Then he grabs the full trifle recipe and sees crushed candy on the top, Qrow finishing off the trifle and putting in the fridge for safe keeping. Qrow gleefully goes outside to tell Clover he’s done.

“I finished the trifle.” 

“Really? I’m so proud. What time is it?” Clover says flipping his last two steaks over. Qrow runs back inside to see the time.

“2:55” Qrow shouts from inside, Clover chuckling at his laziness. Qrow walks back outside and props himself on the wooden railing across beside Clover, by the stairs 

“Oh we’re a head of schedule.” Clover says turning towards Qrow smiling. 

“How much longer?” Qrow says wanting to spend time with Clover. 

“About three more minutes. The smoked stuff won’t be done until we actually eat dinner.” Clover mentions, seasoning his steak with salt and pepper. 

“That’s so long.” Qrow groans sarcastically, making Clover chuckle 

“I’m pretty sure all we went through three minutes won’t kill you.” Clover says quirking an eyebrow at his lover

Qrow crossing his arms and glaring at the lucky man. Clover knowing he can’t say anything to that. Clover flipping both the steaks over one final time for cooking. He finally packs them up and turning off the grill making Qrow excited. 

“There all done now what birdie?” Clover says standing in between Qrow’s legs smirking up at him. 

“Do you think we have enough time?” Qrow asks, Clover picking up the signal 

“Oh is that why you were motivated?” Clover teases, Qrow wrapping his hand around Clover’s neck 

“If it makes you happy than yes.” Qrow says

Clover grabs Qrow’s waist and pulls him down to kiss him. Qrow gently tugging at Clover’s hair, Clover forcing his entry into Qrow’s mouth tasting the sweet remains of the pudding. Qrow whimpering into the kiss wanting to be closer to Clover. Clover smelt like barbecue and smoke, but Qrow was becoming addictive to the smell. 

“Clover... please.” Qrow begged for Clover to something more.

“Okay, hang on.” Clover says and he grabs Qrow off the railing, Qrow holding on to Clovers broad shoulders.

Qrow continues the kiss, Qrow moans as he feel Clover’s crotch rubbing against his own. Clover walking them into their house and managing to shut the door without breaking the kiss. Clover lead them to the living room and sat down leaving Qrow on the top. Finally Clover being able to finally touch Qrow, Clover separates from Qrow only to begin attacking his neck. Qrow sighing gently. 

Clover grips Qrow’s butt making him grind on his clothed hard on making both of them moan. Qrow beginning to grind on his own and setting his own pace, Clover tugging Qrow’s shirt down nipping at his flesh. Qrow gasping for air as Clover was setting him aflame. Clover now licking at his spots he abused on Qrow easing the pain, all the while his hips on their own accord start bucking into Qrow’s. 

“Shit...” Qrow panting and grabs Clover’s head for support. 

“Qrow.” Clover looks at the man above him seeing his pupils blown out

They were about to attack each other’s lips again until they heard the door handle jiggle,

“What time were they supposed to be here?” Qrow hisses, the door opening

“4:00.” Clover answers 

Team RWBY enters yelling surprise then pausing at the situation they walked in on. Qrow glaring at the girls. Qrow sighing and getting off of Clover, while Clover scratched the back of his head.

“What time is it?” Qrow says 

“3:25, someone wanted to get here early.” Weiss answers setting a salad on the island.

“Well if we got here any later we would’ve walked in on you guys having sex.” Yang snickers making Blake laugh.

“Well that wasn’t the plan.” Clover says getting up and heading up stairs to get changed out of barbecue and smoke smelling clothes. 

Qrow following his husband upstairs, “think about knocking next time?” Qrow says as he heads up stairs, him and Clover ‘handling’ their situation quickly as possible. 

“Who do you guys think is top?” Yang smirks, them starts placing bets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey at least they didn’t walk in on us actually doing it.” Clover says, buttoning up his white shirt already wearing his bleached jeans. Qrow pulling a shirt over his head and buttoning up his black jeans. 

“Promise me we’ll actually have sex tonight and not jacking each other off.” Qrow glares at Clover. Clover laughing,

“I promise we will birdie.” Clover says kissing Qrow’s temple, he leaves Qrow in the room hoping he will follow him in which he does.

Once they reach down the stairs, JNOR walks in, right on time. 

“Hello everyone!” Nora says setting down her cookies and Oscar setting down his award winning casserole. 

“Oscar how’s teaching going?” Yang says getting comfortable in a chair in the living room across the kitchen. Beacon tower was restored and all kingdom classes were back in session, just because Salem was gone there was still grimm and crime around.

“I’m not handling it at all they’re all making fun of me how I’m young.” Oscar pouts 

“Well either chill and do nothing or give them a few kicks.” Qrow says some advice

“I don’t see how that’s helpful.” Jaune chuckles 

“Oh it worked on me and Yang many times.” Ruby says

They all start eating appetizers, all on the coffee table which was in front of a TV which had the annual, Salem and Oz’s tournament. Where all teams around remnant would fight each other, similar to the Vytal festival but they changed that to ever four years. All teams would travel around remnant learning how they defeated Salem... great teacher ethic Oscar.

“Ha my team won.” Ruby announces and starts doing her victory dance. 

“Oscar, can’t you rig it or something.” Blake jokes not wanting to hear Ruby’s gloat anymore

“I’m sorry we’re not having another Vytal festival.” Oscar says bluntly 

Clover and Qrow start setting up dinner on the island, Qrow getting plates out and Clover bringing in all the food he cooked. Nora being the first to notice,

“That smells delicious.” Nora floats over to them 

Ren stops her and gets her back to the TV “they’ll call us when they’re ready.” 

Ren and them smiling apolitically at each other, finishing the final touches on where to place stuff. 

“Alright everyone start digging in, I’ll check on the aceops to see where they are.” Clover smiles heading towards the other room to make sure he could hear them.

Qrow directs the kids outside to sit for dinner the sun slowly dying but not close to a sunset yet. Qrow checks his watch ‘5:00’ the aceops had to make sure the tournament went off well, same with Ironwood. But Qrow knew how much they meant to Clover. They haven’t showed up to the first reunion, and what broke Clover’s heart the most.

They didn’t even show up to his wedding, Qrow and company had to make it up to him which they did. Qrow made sure it was a night Clover would look back upon each day. The aceops was the only family Clover had besides his sister, his family used him and tore their relationship apart. Them only looking out for one another, then when Clover gotten into the aceops she had to sit there and smile for him. Her heart was aching because she knew what he was signing up for. 

Qrow heard a faint knock from the front door, not wanting to bother Clover, he opened and saw his little sister.

“Qrow, it’s been a while.” She greets him

“Cassie, surprised, you’ve made it right on time for dinner.” Qrow gesturing her inside 

“I knew I would.” Cassie flipping her similar colored hair and blue eyes, Qrow chuckled at another semblance joke. Her semblance wasn’t a hard hitter heck it was even depressing more than Qrow’s. Each time she shook hands with somebody she could see, past, present and future. 

Qrow called out to Clover hoping wherever he was he could hear, “Cass is here Cloves.” 

Cass goes to the fridge opening a beer, and shutting the door. 

“The aceops still not here?” Cass asks

“Nope.” Qrow sighs

“Sons of bitches, I should’ve told Clover not to go.” Cass says

“Well if it wasn’t for them, we wouldn’t be here right now.” 

Cass points her bottle to Qrow, “that’s exactly why I didn’t tell him.” They both shared a laugh, Clover finally appearing after his call looking more Grimm than he did before.

“No answer still?” Cassie asks 

“Yeah.” Clover sighs

“Hey, don’t get depressed about it, RWBY, JNOR are here go have fun.” Cassie says

“Go eat dinner catch up with them if anyone knocks I’ll tell them you’re eating out back.” Cass pushes both the boys out the door making sure they’d go mingle with the kids. Her smirking at her genius plan. Her counting down fingers of three and making her way towards the door. Opening it before they had the chance to knock.

“You’re a little late.” Cass says

“I didn’t know you were invited.” Harriet says already walking into the house the same with other aceops

“I was, Clover is outside he really needs you guys.” 

“Did he miss us that much?” Vine asks

“You missed his wedding how more depressing do you need that to be?” Cass in a serious tone, Cass giving them the finger and taking a sip from her beer leaving to go outside. 

The aceops realizing their mistake and now feeling down about it, following Cassie’s lead outside.

Once they’d reached outside they realized how they were completely different. There was a bonfire going on, kids were laughing music playing in the background and some people dancing. They never saw anything like it... the sun setting like it’s the last time they’ll see the sun. Harriet is the first one to walk down the deck and towards Clover, Clover was busy talking to Cassie, Yang and Qrow. He was smiling laughing having an arm around Qrow. Until he saw Harriet walking towards him. He excused himself from the group to go meet Harriet half way. 

“So you actually care?” Clover urges Harriet

“Clover, we’ve been just been busy.” Harriet calms him down

“You could’ve called.” Clover mentions

“I’ve told you we’ve been busy.” 

“Too busy for my own wedding? You all were invited and my groomsmen. It was so embarrassing not having you all there, only my sister.” 

“Look Clover, I’m sorry, we’re sorry. Ironwood has just been a big pain in our asses since you left.” 

“I’m sorry for leaving, I just wanted to stop being chained down.”

“Can we just have a fresh start?” Marrow joined in the conversation as well as the rest of the aceops

Clover smiled, “Yeah, I would really like that.” Then Harriet holds out her arms Clover giving a questionable look

“Look this is the only time you’re going to get a hug from me.” Harriet scoffs, Clover smiles and hugs her with the rest of the aceops joining in the group hug.

Meanwhile Qrow and Cass were watching it unfold.

“Told you they would make up.” Cass says 

“Well yeah you’re a know it all.” Qrow replies 

“Trust me sometimes I wish I wasn’t.” Cass says, “still amazes me on Atlas technology.” 

“You and me both.” Qrow remembering when he found out Clover was alive and safe, he felt like he could fly into that man’s arms. 

“Uncle Qrow, Uncle Clover the fireworks are about to start.” Ruby says all the kids sitting and waiting to see the fireworks go off at Beacon tower another tradition.

“What I get nothing from your aunt?” Cass says making her way over. Qrow waits for Clover and the rest of the aceops. Behind the oak tree there was a forest in front of them, they were far enough to see the top of beacon tower to see the light show of colors. 

“Still can’t believe we did it.” Clover resting his head on Qrow’s shoulder and hugging his side. The first out of many fireworks go off. 

Qrow hugs him back now resting his head on top on Clover’s, “still can’t believe we’re here, together.” Qrow says. They remain silence through the whole thing, the kids doing their ‘oh’ and ‘ah’ they always loved these moments where it feels like the world stops for them. Feeling like they’re having their own conversation in their head. 

Qrow kept planting kisses on Clover’s head every two or three fireworks went off. Soon the show was over and that means everyone had to pack up and go... 

“Bye guys, see you next year!” JNOR left with their containers that they brought. Team RWBY was helping the two clean up the mess and taking some leftovers. 

Ruby and Yang hugging their Aunt and Uncles, “bye, we love you.” They both say. Quickly heading out to a sleepy Blake and ‘wanting to go home’ Weiss. They did their waves...

“Sorry we couldn’t be here earlier Clover.” Harriet says apologizing again

“You’re fine, Hare I’m just glad you all came.” Clover says

“We’ll make sure we keep in touch more.” Elm says doing her handshake with Clover out the door. Them waving goodbye as they enter their Atlas airship. 

“Welp this is the time I go.” Cass says hugging her brother-in-law 

“Why don’t you stay the night?” Clover says hugging her

“Nope, I’m good, thanks for the offer.” Cassie leaves getting into her car to drive to the airport. Qrow closing the door behind her, then feeling fingers on his hips. He turns around to meet playful green eyes.

“Where did we leave off?” Clover says not forgetting the promise they made

“You’re going to have to remind me.” Qrow flirts, Clover smiling brings his husband up to the bedroom, to celebrate one common enemy bringing them together...


End file.
